


one of the good days

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Rey doesn't feel up to getting ready today, so Finn helps her.-Written for a prompt by a friend on tumblr: "Having their hair washed by the other" + FinnRey





	

“Rey?”

Rey felt the dread of waking fill her, but it was eased by the sound of his voice, the feel of his warm hand on her back, through the thin cloth of her sleep-shirt. Love wasn’t a cure for depression, but this was one of the good days where it helped a lot. 

She stirred, smiling as she was greeted with a kiss on her temple. Finn was sitting beside her, his legs folded beside him and knees pressing softly into her lower back. He rubbed her shoulder and arm as she yawned and sat up, leaning against him.

He smoothed her hair and kissed her again on the top of her head. “Morning,” he said, voice as soft and warm as his hands.

She hummed sleepily, turning to face him and hugging him loosely. “Morning.”

“We have a briefing today. Can you get up and get ready?”

She groaned lightly into his chest. “Yes.”

He rubbed her back again. “That didn’t sound like much of a yes.” 

She was still for a moment. Then she sat up and looked him in the eyes. “Can you help me?”

He smiled, the gentle and loving smile that always took her breath away. “Of course I can.”

A few moments later, he had picked out clothes for her, and they were in the fresher, Rey curled up in the tub washing her body, and Finn sitting on the floor behind her, preparing to wash her hair.

“Tilt your head back,” he told her, filling the bath cup with water as she did so. Cupping his hand on her forehead to protect her eyes, he poured water over her head until her hair was damp. He set the cup aside and grabbed a packet of shampoo.

His hands were incredibly gentle as he massaged the shampoo into her wet hair. She felt herself leaning back, relaxing, her tensed arms and legs unfolding as she became more awake. She felt feeling return to her body and mind like a limb that had fallen asleep. 

He worked through all of her hair, gently, softly lathering the shampoo from the roots to the ends. Then he rinsed it again, and grabbed a towel to start drying it as Rey finished cleaning herself and began draining the bath.

He let her take over the drying when she reached for the towel and kissed her at the base of her neck. “Feel better?”

Rey sighed peacefully, laying the towel across her shoulders and rising from the bath. “Much.” She leaned down to kiss Finn. Moving toward the bathroom counter where he’d lain her clothes, she began to dry off so she could get dressed. 

Finn stood and crossed the fresher to open the window, letting in morning breeze and birdsong and the calming smell of earth after rain.

“It’s a beautiful day,” Rey remarked, still awed by the beauty of a green, vibrant world. She pulled on her shirt, braided her still damp hair, and embraced her boyfriend gratefully. “I’ll make us some breakfast while you get ready. There should be time to make your favorite sweet rolls.”

Finn beamed; he loved having a favorite food, and he loved even more having someone who remembered what he liked. “Sounds perfect,” he said, trying not to sound too emotional about it. 

By the way she smiled and how fiercely she kissed him before leaving, he could tell she noticed. And he could tell she was elated to have him, too.


End file.
